Auto-Turret
The Auto-Turret is a Specialist Item released in the 4-28-10 Content Update. Overview Auto-Turrets are sentry guns with a slow fire rate and low stopping power (a weak 9 to 10 hit kill). It takes about 6.5 seconds to plant and fully set one up, and they will not set up if thrown half-way into a wall. On the flip side, they are capable of sensing enemies easily, and they are capable of shooting enemies before they are visibly and directly in front of it. Like mines and unlike Claymores, friendly turrets are indicated by a green arrow floating above it. Also like mines but unlike Claymores, Auto-Turrets remain after the owner has died, but if the owner places an auto turret while one of his own are still in use, the old one will self destruct shortly after the new one has been placed. This can be used to make a decent defense system, which can be useful in Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, and Bombing Run, as well as other modes. Auto-Turrets are very resilient and usually can take a large amount of hits before being destroyed. However, they are mildly vulnerable to grenades, making any game with explosives a liability. They will also self-destruct if they use up all of their ammo, a limited 100 bullets. The Auto Turret is not very powerful on its own, but combined attacks with it can overpower enemy in less time. The Auto-Turret is one of the best weapons to achieve an Unbelievable with. Most Capture the Flag games played in small maps (such as Death Room, Junk Flea and even Grave Digger) will now have a Specialist using Auto-Turrets. This is because they will place the turrets around the flag and other areas of the map. You will commonly see stacked Auto-Turrets in CTF or Search and Destroy games where several turrets are placed in one spot. While the Auto-Turret takes care of the "rushers", the owners are usually killing other players elsewhere, resulting in easy Accolades. Many people also use the Auto-Turret within Quarantine. Though they probably won't destroy any Infected on their own, Auto-Turrets are extremely useful for keeping them at bay. Having an Auto-Turret means that one side is practically covered, since Auto-Turrets don't cease-fire until they run out of ammo. They also help the survivors conserve ammunition, and they can also hit enemies that players may or may not recognize in time. Auto-Turrets are especially useful when players rush into Safe Rooms, leaving themselves completely open. With the Auto-Turret, the Infected can still be held back while the others rush to safety. Hackers also spam a LOT of Auto-Turrets in some games. In Quarantine, they are often used in conjunction with flying, to place dozens of turrets on the map floor (near the Office). This results in a "minefield" of turrets, pinning down and eradicating any unlucky Infected who gets caught within the radius. Trivia *The turret starts out as a box that unfolds itself to reveal the actual turret. The Specialist inputs a code onto a keypad located on the box to deploy the turret. *Undeployed turrets resemble green HiSec Cases. *When an Auto-Turret detonates, there is no explosion. Only the sound can be heard and the turret-remains seen. Also, no HP damage is dealt by the "explosion". *If a Specialist happens to stand infront of the turret they will instantly die and it will show: Auto Turret (kill) player, and if the turret is aiming at the (nuts) they will have an instant nut shot. *The Auto-Turret is actually a sentry gun rather than a turret. *Although the turret is a stationary minigun, it does not fire nearly as fast the M134 Minigun * Due to the 5-5-10 Maintenance, the Auto-Turret now takes more damage from explosives and the turret's bullets no longer damage teammates in Fireteam (although they will still injure the user). * As of the 7/28 Content update, only one Auto-Turret can be active per Specialist. Health of the Auto-Turret was also increased, as compensation. *As of 10/29/10 the auto-turret was temporarily removed due to rapidly uncontrollably fire once planted: http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=009x9 this was fixed later on. *A useful tip for taking down an Auto-Turret: There's a glitch in it where it will not shoot you if you are standing inside of it, allowing you to knife it down until it breaks. It's recommended that you use a fast knife (like a tracker or the default M9) to bring it down. Media Auto-Turret.jpg|A planted Auto-Turret Destroyed turret.jpg|A destroyed Auto-Turret Category:Specialist Items Category:NX Weapons Category:Weapons without Variants Category:GP Weapons Category:NX Standard